Soleil Rouge
by Korydwen
Summary: AF saison 9 - Sous le soleil rouge, Chloe organise la résistance. Ma version des événements qui se sont déroulés dans le futur alternatif découvert par Loïs dans "Pandora". Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous les fans de Chllolie (mais si, je suis sûre qu'il y en a encore !) ! J'ai retrouvé cette histoire dans mes vieux dossiers et je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais publiée ici. Erreur rectifiée ! Je vous offre le premier chapitre pendant que je relis et corrige les coquilles des suivants. L'histoire est complète (elle comporte 15 chapitres) et porte sur l'un de mes épisodes préférés "Pandora". Un épisode qui m'avait laissée avec beaucoup de blancs à combler. Voici donc ma version du futur alternatif que l'on aperçoit dans "Pandora".**

* * *

Oliver PV

Septembre 2009

L'arbalète en joue, le regard alerte, je progresse à travers le long couloir de ce qui fut autrefois un laboratoire pharmaceutique, évitant de piétiner les déchets amoncelés sur le sol. Le moindre bruit peut nous être fatal. Alors nous avons appris à rester silencieux, à communiquer par geste, à contrôler notre respiration, pour éviter de nous faire repérer par l'ennemi.

Lorsque j'atteins l'extrémité de l'allée, je m'engage vers la réserve où se trouvent, je l'espère, les médicaments dont nous avons besoin. C'est notre dernière chance. Les hôpitaux et les pharmacies ont fermé et ont été pillés il y a bien longtemps. Tout comme les supermarchés et les stations services. Si nous ne trouvons rien ici, nous devrons nous aventurer en dehors de Metropolis.

J'atteins rapidement l'immense pièce et repère immédiatement l'unique palette entreposée dans un coin. Plusieurs boîtes en carton y sont empilées et je prie intérieurement pour qu'elles contiennent des antibiotiques. En deux pas, je suis devant la pile de boites. J'en ouvre une pour en vérifier le contenu tout en tentant de déchiffrer le jargon médical. Le flacon en verre que je tiens dans ma main contient des anti-douleurs, un luxe que nous ne pouvons plus nous offrir désormais. Je laisse alors glisser le sac en toile que je porte sur le dos pour y placer les boîtes. J'en saisis autant que mes bras peuvent porter et les dépose dans le sac, précautionneux de ne pas les faire tomber. Mais la boîte que j'avais précédemment ouverte penche légèrement et paniqué, je vois l'un des flacons basculer. Je le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol et laisse échapper un souffle que je n'étais pas conscient de retenir.

C'est alors qu'un autre flacon éclate juste à mes pieds, le son résonnant dans la grande salle vide. Je grimace et maudit intérieurement mon manque d'attention. Il ne faut pas traîner plus longtemps. Sans réfléchir, je glisse le flacon que je suis parvenu à sauvegarder dans la poche latérale de mon pantalon et alors que je me tourne à nouveau vers le stock de boîtes pour les ajouter, un courant d'air me glace la nuque. Mon cœur manque un battement : Je sais à qui j'ai à faire avant même de me retourner. Un grand homme blond, vêtu d'un pantalon battle-dress et d'un débardeur kaki se tient à l'entrée de la pièce, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres : c'est un sbire de Zod.

« On dirait qu'il y a des rats par ici ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Eh, mon pote ! Je lance à mon tour lourdement. Ça faisait un baille ! Viens un peu par là que je t'embrasse ! »

Je ne cherche pas à le provoquer. Pas totalement. Ma bravade sert avant tout à alerter les autres membres du groupe de la présence de Kandoriens dans le bâtiments et à gagner du temps pendant que je préparer mentalement un plan pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mon arbalète, chargée de flèches à pointes vertes, gît sur le sol à mes pieds. Mais je n'aurais pas le temps de la ramasser, il est bien trop rapide. Il me reste une grenade à ma ceinture. Il faut que je parvienne à le distraire suffisamment pour qu'il ne me voit pas la saisir.

« Je sais que tu portes de la Kryptonite sur toi ! répond l'autre. Mais t'oublies que je n'ai pas besoin de t'approcher pour te griller comme un cochon. »

Pour illustrer son propos, ses yeux lancent des rayons laser qui passent à deux centimètres de mon épaule et enflamme le stock de boîtes derrière moi. Je déglutis. Son regard flamboyant se pose ensuite sur le sac posé à mes pieds et je soupire, vaincu, devant nos espoirs partis en fumée.

« Où est le fun ? Je rétorque à court d'idée.

\- Je vais t'en donner du f- »

Le dernier mot meurt au fond de sa gorge et je le vois s'écrouler sur le sol, une flèche plantée entre ses omoplates. Chloe apparaît alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je luis souris malgré le tragique de la situation.

« Meilleur acolyte au monde ! »

Elle se contente de hausser un sourcil avant de faire demi-tour, me rappelant implicitement que nous devons évacuer les lieux au plus vite. Je jette un dernier regard dépité vers le stock de médicaments en feu, puis lui emboîte le pas vers la sortie.

Nous rejoignons rapidement le reste du groupe à l'extérieur de l'usine et entamons ensemble le chemin du retour, tâchant de rester à couvert. Alors nous marchons tous deux à l'écart du groupe, je lâche finalement :

« Merci d'avoir assurer mes arrières tout à l'heure. »

Elle plante son regard profond dans le mien avant de répondre :

« Toujours. »

Sa loyauté me fait chaud au cœur et me rappelle douloureusement que je n'en ai pas toujours été digne.

* * *

_Septembre 2008 - Un an auparavant _

_Tout est flou autour de moi. Le sueur et le sang qui coulent dans mes yeux brouillent ma vision. D'un rapide revers de la main, je tente de les essuyer pour dissiper la gène, en vain. Mon cerveau semble entouré d'une épaisse couche de brume. Les battements rapides de mon cœur résonnent dans mon crâne, accroissant la douleur provoqué par le coup que j'ai pris dans la temps quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Seuls les grognements de la brute en face de moi me parviennent clairement. Continuer à frapper, c'est tout ce qui importe. Au loin, je perçois un brouhaha constitué de cris d'encouragement et de sifflements, puis le tintement d'une cloche. L'ivresse me rend un peu hagard et tandis que l'arbitre prend mon bras pour le soulever, je ne comprends pas tout de suite que j'ai remporté ce round._

_On me renvoie dans les vestiaires pour récupérer et à travers mon brouillard, je distingue une silhouette familière. Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, mais elle est toujours là. _

_« Chloe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? En quête de sensations forte ? j'ajoute en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive._

_\- Je te cherchais. »_

_Bien que j'ai fait mon possible pour mettre de la distance entre nous depuis Doomsday, mes pieds me conduisent malgré moi jusqu'à elle. Je l'observe quelques secondes, tâchant de trouver ce qui a changé chez elle depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, à l'enterrement de Jimmy. Son visage est grave et elle ne répond pas à ma plaisanterie._

_« Je rassemble la Ligue pour lutter contre une armée d'envahisseurs extraterrestres. Il est temps de renfiler tes collants, Oliver._

_\- Des envahisseurs extraterrestres ? Je réponds incrédule._

_\- Ils viennent de la même planète que Clark et-_

_\- C'est non, Chloe._

_\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Le monde a besoin de nous !_

_\- Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas en mesure d'aider qui que ce soit. Va voir Boyscout! C'est à lui de régler ce genre de problèmes._

_\- Clark est parti, admet-elle en détournant le regard. »_

_Je fronce les sourcils. _

_« Parti ? Comme parti dans une autre galaxie ou bien... ?_

_\- Comme dans parti de ma vie, répond-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. »_

_Mais ses lèvres sont pincées et je peux voir la tristesse dans son regard._

_« Tess s'est associée à Zod pour construire une tour solaire et ça ne me dit rien vaille. Il faut absolument qu'on les en empêche !_

_\- Écoute Chloe, mes actions ont causé bien trop de dégâts la dernière fois que j'ai voulu gérer un problème extraterrestre._

_\- Les miennes aussi, Oliver, s'écrie-t-elle ! Rappelle-toi, j'étais aux premières loges quand tout m'a explosé en pleine face ! »_

_Je détourne le regard, incapable de l'affronter. Je me sens tellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé ce jour là. Je me contente de secouer la tête._

_« Alors, c'est tout, s'écrie-t-elle incrédule ? Tu vas laisser le monde sombrer dans le chaos sans bouger le petit doigt ?_

_\- Regarde-moi, Chloe ! Je lâche alors en désignant ma personne d'un vague geste de la main. Je n'ai rien d'un héros. »_

_Elle me dévisage sans un mot, mais je devine à son expression qu'elle n'en a pas fini. _

_« Est-ce que je peux emprunter ton jet, demande-t-elle finalement? J'ai peut-être une piste pour retrouver Lana. »_

_Je suis décontenancé par sa question. Je ne vois pas ce que Lana vient faire dans cette histoire, mais je saisis l'opportunité de terminer cette confrontation :_

_« Prends le jet, prends ce que tu veux. Juste... Oublie-moi, d'accord ? »_

_La résignation que je lis dans son regard avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons me hantera longtemps._

* * *

Nous rentrons au Quartier Général les mains vides et le moral en berne. Emil nous aperçoit et se précipite vers nous. Je secoue légèrement la tête et son regard s'assombrit. L'heure est grave.

« Comment va-t-il, m'enquérais-je ?

\- L'infection gagne du terrain. Son métabolisme œuvre contre lui cette fois. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas le coup si on ne trouve pas très vite des antibiotiques.

\- On repart demain à la première heure, déclare Chloe. Il y a un autre laboratoire à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici.

\- Il va falloir prendre une voiture. »

Chloe acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Mais je devine qu'elle réfléchit déjà à la façon dont nous allons nous procurer du carburant, une autre denrée rare ces jours-ci.

« Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra jusque là, avoue Emil. »

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je me tourne vers Chloe. Bien qu'elle fasse tout pour la masquer, je peux lire la peur sur son visage. La peur de perdre un autre ami.

« Emil, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Il souffre beaucoup, répond Emil, navré. Habituellement, on donne de la morphine aux grands brûlés. Là, je n'ai même pas un simple anti-douleurs à lui injecter.

\- Des anti-douleurs ? »

Je me souviens alors du flacon que j'ai sauvé de justesse dans l'entrepôt ce matin, et je fouille frénétiquement mes poches jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'objet convoité. Emili s'en saisit, inspecte l'étiquette et déclare :

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça le soulage beaucoup, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Nous le suivons dans un mot jusqu'à la partie de l'immeuble où nous avons établi l'infirmerie. En réalité, il s'agit d'un simple dortoir de fortune dans lequel nous stockons tout l'équipement médical sur lequel nous parvenons à mettre la main. Nous sommes accueillis par les gémissements de Bart et je peux sentir Chloe se tendre à côté de moi. Sans un mot, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre pour lui manifester mon soutien. Elle la serre en retour.

Côte à côte, nous nous approchons lentement de notre ami dont l'immobilité inhabituelle nous met mal à l'aise. Sa poitrine est entièrement recouverte d'un bandage d'où suintent ses plaies infectées, souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec les Kandoriens.

« Eh, Chloelicieuse, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Son corps tout entier est secoué de spasmes rapides, probablement la façon dont son métabolisme particulier réagit à la fièvre. Chloe passe sa main dans les cheveux de notre jeune ami, essuyant au passage les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son front.

« Il est brûlant !

\- C'est l'infection qui gagne du terrain, répond Emil. »

Il vide la totalité des pilules dans un verre d'eau, puis le présente à Bart tandis que Chloe l'aide à se tenir assis. Je souffre de voir mon ami dans cet état, et intérieurement, je maudis les Kandoriens pour l'avoir blessé et Clark pour ne pas les avoir arrêtés à temps. Je maudis Mercy pour avoir financé leur tour solaire et Jor-El pour avoir inventé le cristal qui les a amenés sur Terre en premier lieu. Mais surtout, je me maudis moi-même pour n'avoir pas été présent plus tôt pour aider Chloe.

Nous ressortons de l'infirmerie, tous deux secoués par l'état de notre ami. Nous nous regardons un moment sans prononcer un mot, puis Chloe déclare :

« On y retourne !

\- Chloe, c'est de la folie ! Ils savent qu'on a besoin de médicaments et après avoir été surpris ce matin, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils nous attendent là-bas.

\- Alors, quoi, on laisse Bart mourir, répond-elle acerbe ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je suggère. Je pense que nous devons réfléchir à la façon dont nous allons nous y rendre et nous préparer.

\- Nous avons déjà envisagé cette possibilité, Oliver. C'était probablement le plan B de notre plan B, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. »

Je sais bien que nous n'avons plus d'autre alternative, mais l'idée de rouler à découvert sur trente kilomètres ne m'inspire rien de bon. Les Kandoriens auront vite fait de repérer le bruit du moteur et de nous faire exploser à distance. Mais comme toujours avec Chloe, nous parvenons à un compromis. Nous nous octroyons une heure pour revoir rapidement le plan avec tout le monde et nous reposer un peu avant de repartir.

« Je propose de prendre Mike, Theresa et Deadshot bien sûr, déclare Chloe. »

Ils acquiesce tous les trois d'un hochement de tête. Mike maîtrise la télékinésie, quant à Theresa, elle est capable de manipuler les esprits et de modifier la perception de la réalité. Deadshot, lui, ne rate jamais sa cible.

« Ravi d'être mis sur la touche dès que ça devient intéressant, lance alors un grand homme aux yeux d'un bleu glacier !

\- Tu es vexé, demande Chloe en arquant un sourcil ? »

Il se contente d'un sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Avant que tout ne bascule, Rick Flagg dirigeait l'escadron suicide. Et si en temps normal nous n'aurions pas partagé la même vision des choses, il a su gagner mon respect et ma confiance. Fin stratège et homme de terrain, Flagg s'avère être un précieux élément de notre équipe.

« Ne le prends pas mal Rick, mais j'ai privilégié ceux d'entre vous qui ont l'habilité d'attaquer à distance. Et je préfère te savoir à la base pour prendre les choses en main au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour nous, confie-t-elle. »

Rick reste silencieux un moment.

« Deadshot, ça va sans dire, Robin des Bois se débrouille pas trop mal, Mike évidemment et la blondinette a de sérieux atouts. Mais toi ? Depuis quand as-tu l'habilité d'attaquer à distance ?

\- Je prendrai le volant.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Ajoutais-je.

\- Oliver, il est hors de question que je vous envoie là-bas et que je reste ici à vous attendre sans rien faire, répond-elle aussitôt ! »

Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Mais je devais essayer de la garder en sécurité.

« Je pense... hésite Emil. Je pense que quelqu'un devrait rester au chevet de Bart. L'un de ses amis. Au cas où vous ne reveniez pas à temps... »

Bien qu'elle l'ait perfectionné au fil des mois, je peux voir à travers le masque que Chloe arbore, que les mots d'Emil l'ont profondément touchée et qu'elle est en plein débat intérieur. Je sais que quoiqu'elle décide, la culpabilité la rongera d'une façon ou d'une autre.

A mon grand étonnement, elle acquiesce. Je capte alors le regard d'Emil et le remercie silencieusement de m'avoir aidé à la garder en sécurité pour cette fois. Bien que je le souhaiterais, je sais que je ne peux pas enfermer Chloe dans notre refuge. Ce serait renier qui elle est. Elle a besoin d'agir sur le terrain au même titre que nous tous. Mais elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle a pour le groupe. C'est elle qui nous inspire, qui nous donne l'espoir d'un monde meilleur et nous donne ainsi le courage de nous battre chaque jour pour notre liberté. Et je sais que si nous vainquons, ce sera grâce à elle.

* * *

**Allez les fans de Chlollie, c'est le moment de vous manifester ! Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre et si vous voulez la suite :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voilà le second chapitre ! Les événements sont racontés du point de vue de Chloe cette fois-ci, qui va vous en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé lorsque les tours solaires ont été inaugurées. **

**Pour que tout soit bien clair : ****_L'élément qui différencie les deux timelines est le retour de Loïs. _****Dans le futur alternatif, Loïs est toujours portée disparue. Donc Clark fait toujours le mort et ne détruit pas les tours solaires avec sa vision laser. Oliver est toujours dans l'autodestruction car Chloe, trop occupée à monter la résistance, n'a jamais lancé l'opération roulette. Et Jonn n'a pas récupéré ses pouvoirs puisqu'il n'a jamais rencontré le docteur Fate.**

* * *

Chloe PV

**Septembre 2009**

« Oliver est reparti chercher ce qu'il te faut. Ça va aller. »

Je tente de rassurer mon ami, de lui insuffler la force de se battre, mais intérieurement, je suis terrorisée. Je crains pour la vie de Bart, mais aussi pour celle d'Oliver. Je me sens tellement impuissante à cet instant que ça me rend physiquement malade. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Bart s'en apercevoir. Mon ami a besoin de moi. Les anti-douleurs que nous lui avons rapportés tout à l'heure ont fait tomber sa température et bien qu''il souffre toujours de ses brûlures, il me semble en meilleure forme.

« Avoue plutôt que tu avais une irrésistible envie de passer du temps avec moi, me répond Bart en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. »

Sacré Bart ! Même au plus mal, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de flirter avec moi. Et l'espace d'un instant, je me dis que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je l'entends plaisanter. Je décide alors de rentrer dans son jeu juste pour cette fois.

« Et moi qui croyais être subtile ! »

Il sourit et poursuivit à son tour, amusé :

« Toi, moi, un lit... Je savais bien que ce jour viendrait ! »

Je ris malgré moi. Bart a toujours eu cet effet sur les gens.

« Le boss va être vert de jalousie quand il rentrera, poursuit Bart, un air machiavélique. »

Sa remarque me prend de court. Mais il ajoute aussitôt :

« Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser partir sans toi, cependant. Ce type est incapable de nouer ses lacets quand tu n'es pas dans les parages.

\- Oliver se débrouillera très bien ! J'assure, occultant l'autre remarque de Bart et ce qu'elle implique. Et puis, il n'est pas seul. Rick et Deadshot sont partis avec lui.

\- Et bien, c'est une équipe de choc que tu as constituée là Chloelicieuse ! Quelqu'un a vraiment envie de me garder auprès d'elle !

\- Et comment ! »

Nous discutons encore un long moment. C'est peut-être même la première fois que nous parlons aussi longtemps de sujets qui ne soient pas directement en lien avec la Ligue ou une quelconque mission. Pendant deux heures, nous prétendons que le monde tourne normalement et que nous sommes juste deux amis qui passons du temps ensemble. Je sens alors un regain d'espoir quant au sort de mon ami.

* * *

/flashback

_Novembre 2008_

_Les yeux rivés sur les écrans de la Tour de Contrôle, je suis en direct les images de Tess Mercer et de Mr Zod inaugurant la Tour Solaire devant une assemblée de journalistes équipés de caméras et d'appareils photos. Je n'avale pas un seul morceau du discours sur la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvre pour l'humanité, mais je ne m'attends pas un seul instant à ce qui suit._

_La tension est à son comble dans l'assistance lorsque Zod met la Tour en marche. Peu à peu, la lumière du soleil vire à l'orange, offrant aux habitants de Metropolis, un coucher de soleil en plein milieu de l'après-midi. La foule se met alors à applaudir, acclamant le miracle. Mais la lumière continue à s'assombrir peu à peu et le ciel vire au rouge incandescent. La liesse laisse place à la torpeur dans l'esprit des spectateurs qui restent sans voix pendant de longues secondes. Des murmures commencent à s'élever, puis une journaliste lève la main pour poser une question :_

_« Mr Zod, les rayons rouges du soleil représentent-ils un risque pour notre santé ?_

_\- Pour la vôtre, je ne sais pas, mais pour la mienne, aucun risque, répond-il en souriant ! »_

_Pour illustrer son propos, il se tourne vers le drapeau américain juché au sommet du Daily Planet et l'embrase d'un simple regard avec sa vision laser. Des cris s'élèvent dans la foule, mais cela n'efface en rien le sourire du visage de Zod._

_« Bienvenue sur la nouvelle Kandor, s'écrie-t-il avant de s'envoler dans le ciel désormais écarlate de Metropolis. »_

_Sans perdre de temps, je contacte un à un tous les membres de la Ligue pour un rendez-vous en urgence. J'espère seulement que cette fois-ci, ils vont répondre à mon appel._

_Le lendemain, le Daily Planet titrait « Invasion Extraterrestre ! » au-dessus d'un cliché représentant le drapeau en feu. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Zod a pénétré dans la salle de rédaction, massacrant tous les journalistes qui s'y trouvaient avant de repartir en laissant l'immeuble en flamme. Un peu plus tard, il réclamait le contrôle du gouvernement et réquisitionnait les industries._

_Le gouvernement a tout d'abord envoyé un escadron de soldats d'élite armés jusqu'aux dents pour tenter de dissoudre la menace, mais lorsqu'aucun des soldats n'est rentré de cette mission, l'artillerie lourde a été déployée. Nous avons essuyé plusieurs bombardements aériens qui, faute d'atteindre leur cible, ont tout de même détruit une partie de Metropolis avant d'être aisément détournés par les Kandoriens. En dernier recours, le président a déclenché le lancement de l'arme nucléaire sur la ville. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. Mais à nouveau, Zod a intercepté le missile et l'a renvoyé à l'expéditeur, rayant Washington de la carte. _

_Ce dernier événement a assis son pouvoir et, privé de son chef d'état, le peuple américain n'a eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre. _

_Bien sûr, des protestations ont commencé à s'élever parmi la population et les manifestations contre la tyrannie extraterrestre se sont multipliées. Zod a rapidement réglé le problème en envoyant ses soldats mater les protestataires par la violence. Il y a eu des meurtres et des arrestations massives. De nombreuses personnes ont fui la ville, d'autres ce sont cachées. Ceux qui n'ont pas eu cette chance ont simplement été réduit en esclavage. _

_Les yeux rivés sur l'écran principal de la Tour de contrôle, l'index suspendu au-dessus du bouton « Entrer », je déglutis. Je ferme les yeux un instant, cherchant au fond de moi le courage de prendre une telle décision. Dès que j'ai compris qu'en détournant les rayons jaunes du soleil, la tour donnait les mêmes pouvoirs que possède Clark à tous les Kandoriens, j'ai entrepris de créer un virus capable de la désactiver. Cela m'a pris trois jours durant lesquels j'ai à peine dormi, mais je suis parvenue à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Ça peut marcher ! Le risque majeur, c'est qu'ils parviennent à remonter jusqu'à moi. Si seulement Victor était là pour m'aider..._

_J'ai essayé de réunir la Ligue. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais bien que je sois parvenue à localiser la plupart des membres, aucun d'entre eux n'a répondu à mes nombreux messages. Je suis seule face à cette tyrannie extraterrestre qui en trois jours a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes. Et je ne vois pas d'autre alternative. _

_Je prends une grande inspiration et appuie sur le bouton, consciente que cette simple action peut sceller le sort de l'humanité. Sur mon écran, une barre de téléchargement apparaît, se remplissant lentement. Le cœur tambourinant contre ma poitrine, je me dirige alors vers la fenêtre d'où je peux apercevoir la tour solaire. Je me ronge les ongles tandis que j'attends de voir un signe m'indiquant que mon virus a atteint sa cible. Après quelques interminables minutes sans le moindre succès, je retourne vérifier l'état d'avancement du téléchargement. La barre de progression est arrêtée à 96% et un message affiche :_

**_« TELECHARGEMENT INTERROMPU »_**

_Je grogne de frustration. Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais tellement certaine que ça allait fonctionner ! Je dois reprendre tout le programme depuis le début pour découvrir ce qui a échoué. Et tandis que je commence à vérifier le codage, mon écran vire soudain au rouge affichant un message d'alerte tandis qu'une alarme assourdissante retentit dans la pièce : _

**_« ALERTE INTRUSION ! ALERTE INTRUSION ! »_**

_Mon cœur se met à battre encore plus fort si c'est possible tandis que mes doigts pianotent sur le clavier à une vitesse qui étourdirait Bart. Je découvre alors que quelqu'un a réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi. S'il parvient à localiser la Tour de Contrôle, je suis morte. _

_Je m'engage alors dans un bras de fer virtuel avec un hacker presque aussi doué que moi, bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre. Ma rapidité me permet de bloquer chacune de ses tentatives d'intrusion et je parviens à le diriger ailleurs. Mais pour combien de temps ? _

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le duel est toujours en cours, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas parer ses attaques indéfiniment. Toute trace de caféine a quitté mon organisme depuis longtemps et le manque de sommeil commence à se faire ressentir. Je dois me replier pour sauver ce que je peux de la base de donnée... et ma vie. _

_Je prends une grande inspiration et lance à nouveau le virus pour divertir mon adversaire quelques minutes, le temps de le renvoyer vers une fausse piste et d'éteindre tous les ordinateurs. Une fois déconnectée, il ne devrait pas pouvoir remonter jusqu'à moi. Mais je ne me sens plus vraiment en sécurité ici et je décide de retourner à Smallville où personne ne pensera à me chercher. _

_Je regroupe toutes mes affaires, attrape mon sac à main, et avec un petit pincement au cœur et beaucoup d'appréhension, je coupe le courant de la Tour et ferme les portes à clefs. _

_Les rues de Metropolis ne m'ont jamais parues si hostiles. Entre les rues désertiques et les immeubles en ruine, il y règne une atmosphère apocalyptique qui me fait frémir. Je me rappelle avoir garer ma voiture dans la rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue qui donne sur l'immeuble. Mais tandis que je tourne à l'angle, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une fille vêtue comme une ninja. _

_« Que fais-tu là, humaine ?_

_\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça, je réponds du tac-au-tac. Moi, je suis sur ma planète !_

_\- Pas pour longtemps, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. »_

_Je déglutis. Et avant qu'une autre réplique cinglante n'ait le temps de sortir de ma bouche, je me sens emportée par deux bras puissants et tout devient flou autour de moi. Je cligne des paupières et je reconnais la disposition familière du Talon. Un immense poids semble soudain quitter mes épaules et ma poitrine, remplacé par la joie de retrouver mon ami de toujours. Je me tourne vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Toujours là quand on a besoin de toi, Cl- »_

_Je m'interromps brusquement lorsque je découvre un visage différent de celui auquel je m'attendais. _

_« A ton service, Chloelicieuse !_

_\- Bart ? Bart ! Je m'écris en serrant mon ami dans mes bras. »_

_La déception est vite remplacée par la joie de revoir Bart sain et sauf après ces longs mois de silence. Et maintenant que j'ai un allié, j'ose enfin me laisser gagner par l'espoir. _

/

* * *

Lorsque je sens Bart commencer à fatiguer, je propose de le laisser se reposer. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me lever, il attrape ma main.

« Reste encore un peu. S'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Il gèle ici.

\- Je vais te chercher une autre couverture. »

J'attrape la couverture qui se trouve sur le lit voisin et en recouvre Bart. C'est alors que je perçois le léger tremblement de ses mains.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Emil. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas passé vérifier ta température. »

Bart se contente de hocher faiblement la tête. Je traverse la pièce rapidement. Lorsque j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, je cours à la recherche d'Emil. Je ne le trouve pas dans la salle commune et je parcours toutes les pièces en demandant après lui. J'entre finalement en trombe dans l'une des chambres réservés aux civiles où je le trouve en train d'ausculter un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans. « Ça recommence ! »

Emil se redresse immédiatement et me suit au pas de course jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bart est endormi, mais son corps est de nouveau secoué de spasmes dont l'intensité semble augmenter avec les minutes.

« Bart, s'écrie Emil ! Bart ! »

Mais Bart ne répond plus. Tandis qu'Emil inspecte ses pupilles, je me mets à appeler son nom à mon tour, caressant frénétiquement son bras, puis ses cheveux, dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Je lance un regard à Emil qui secoue légèrement la tête. Non ! Ça ne peut pas être possible ! Pas déjà ! Je me mets à crier.

« Bart ! Tiens le coup s'il te plaît ! »

A mon grand soulagement, je vois ses paupières papillonner alors qu'il lutte pour les soulever. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux si expressifs tout à l'heure, me fixe d'un air hagard.

« Oliver va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec des médicaments. Je t'en prie Bart, reste avec moi !

\- Tu... peux pas... te passer... de moi, hein, bégaie-t-il sous les spasmes.

\- Non Bart, je ne peux pas. Reste avec moi. »

Je dépose un baiser sur son front trempé de sueur et je vois le coin de sa bouche de soulever légèrement dans une ébauche de sourire. Je tiens sa main dans les miennes, priant intérieurement pour qu'Oliver arrive bientôt et que Bart tienne le coup jusque là. Je ne lâche pas sa main lorsqu'elle se met à trembler si fort que le lit cogne bruyamment contre les murs et le sol de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout redevient calme. Bart est parti.

* * *

**J'aurais du vous prévenir de prévoir des mouchoirs. Gardez-les à proximité pour les prochains chapitres...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Pour bien démarrer le week-end, voici le chapitre suivant :) Pensez à me faire un retour si l'histoire vous plaît (ou si elle ne vous plaît pas d'ailleurs !) **

* * *

Oliver PV

**Novembre 2009**

Après la réunion, nous attrapons rapidement nos affaires et quittons le QG. Il nous faut marcher un long moment pour rejoindre ce que nous appelons le garage. Le lieu où nous cachons nos véhicules est stratégiquement situé à la limite de la ville. Ils sont au nombre de cinq, mais nous n'avons pas suffisamment de carburant pour tous les faire fonctionner. Nous devons siphonner ce qu'il reste de carburant dans le réservoir du van pour remplir celui du 4X4, plus rapide et permettant une meilleure visibilité pour attaquer si besoin.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le bruit du moteur alerte bientôt les Kandoriens. Nous n'avons pas parcouru deux kilomètres sur l'autoroute que déjà trois d'entre eux viennent après nous. Comme convenu dans une telle situation, Theresa manipule leur esprit pour nous rendre invisibles. La supercherie nous permet de gagner quelques secondes et de les descendre tous avec nos armes à la kryptonite avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de nous attaquer.

Il nous faudra encore trouver du carburant sur le chemin pour le retour, mais je m'inquiéterai de ce détail lorsque nous aurons atteint le laboratoire et trouvé les médicaments dont Bart a besoin. Nous arrivons au laboratoire en moins d'une heure, mais l'exploration du bâtiment prend plus de temps que prévu. Sans équipement informatique, nous n'avons pas accès aux plans des bâtiments que nous fouillons et il nous faut improviser sur place. Lorsque nous localisons enfin la pièce où sont stockés les médicaments, il nous faut charger toutes les boites dans le 4X4, ce qui prend une éternité. Habituellement, c'est Bart qui s'occupe de cette partie là... Ma gorge se serre dès lors que je pense à mon ami et je presse tout le monde.

Par chance, des poids lourds destinés à la livraison sont encore stationnés à l'intérieur de l'usine et nous n'avons qu'à nous servir dans leurs réservoirs encore plein avant d'entreprendre le chemin du retour. Et alors que nous commençons à rouler, je me rends compte que le soleil décline doucement. Il est déjà tard. J'appuie plus fort sur la pédale d'accélération, priant intérieurement d'arriver à temps. Comment pourrais-je me pardonner quand mes erreurs ont de si lourdes répercussions ?

Si seulement j'avais écouté Chloe dès le début ! Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute.

* * *

_Novembre 2008_

_J'émerge lentement des profondeurs d'un sommeil sans rêve, dérangé par une étrange lumière. Un marteau cogne douloureusement dans mon crâne et je gémis en rabattant le drap par-dessus ma tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, je tente péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux et je suis persuadé de me réveiller en enfer : Ma chambre baigne dans une lumière écarlate. A travers la baie vitrée, je me rends compte que le ciel est d'un rouge incandescent. Je suis mort. J'ai pris un mauvais coup hier lors d'un combat et je suis mort. Et me voilà en Enfer ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise avec toutes les mauvaises actions que j'ai faites dans ma courte vie..._

_Je pose un pied sur le sol, puis le second. Mon corps tout entier est douloureux. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et mon cœur manque un battement lorsque j'aperçois que notre soleil est devenu rouge. Je frotte mes yeux et avancent sur le balcon. Quelle est donc cette étrange tour que j'aperçois au bout de l'avenue ? Le palais de Satan ? C'est alors que je remarque d'étranges oiseaux traverser le ciel pour aller se poser au pied de la tour. Non, pas des oiseaux... _

_Toute trace de sommeil quitte subitement mon organisme et je repense à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Chloe il y a semaines lorsqu'elle est venue me trouver au club. De l'eau glacée semble avoir tout à coup remplacé mon sang dans mes veines. Mon premier réflexe est de porter la main à la poche de mon jean pour me saisir de mon téléphone portable quand je me souviens que je l'ai abandonné sur le bureau d'Emil dans le but de tirer un trait définitif sur mon ancienne vie. _

_Lorsque j'arrive devant Isis et que je découvre le bâtiment entièrement détruit, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Après un rapide tour pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouve coincé, je reprends mes recherches. Je dois trouver Chloe. _

_Je me rends immédiatement à Metropolis General et je suis surpris par l'activité particulièrement intense qui y règne. La salle d'attente est bondée et l'infirmière à l'accueil semble débordée entre le téléphone qui sonne sans discontinuer et les patients qui ne cessent d'affluer. Je me dirige donc directement vers le bureau d'Emil. Dans les couloirs, le personnel soignant slalome entre les brancards occupés par des blessés. Lorsque j'arrive devant le bureau d'Emil, celui-ci est fermé à clefs. J'intercepte alors une infirmière : _

_« Excusez-moi, je cherche le Dr Hamilton._

_\- Nous aussi. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis... que tout ça a commencé._

_\- Oh... Et c'est quoi exactement ce remue-ménage ? Je demande en faisant un geste circulaire de la main. Metropolis a été frappé par une tornade? »_

_L'infirmière me dévisage étrangement avant de tourner les talons, me laissant avec mes questions. Perplexe et passablement agacé, je m'écrie :_

_« Quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici !_

_\- Eh, gamin ! M'interpelle une voix rauque. »_

_Je me retourne pour découvrir un vieil homme blessé à la jambe, couché sur un brancard de l'autre côté du couloir. _

_« T'étais où ces derniers jours ? Dans le coma ?_

_\- Euh... A vrai dire, c'est pas si loin de la vérité. J'étais... inconscient._

_\- Ce sont les extraterrestres, pardi !_

_\- Vous avez dit des extraterrestres ? »_

_Je m'approche plus près de lui. _

_« Ces salopards ont volé not' soleil avec leur tour du Diable ! Et maintenant ces oiseaux de malheurs paradent dans le ciel en mettant le feu sur leur passage. »_

_Je déglutis. Pour n'importe qui, ces propos passeraient pour les délires d'un dément. Mais pour moi, ils reflètent une réalité bien plus effrayante : Chloe avait raison et tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute. _

_Je décide de me concentrer sur la raison qui m'a amenée ici et de pénétrer dans le bureau d'Emil. Tout le monde semble bien trop occupé pour me prêter attention, ce qui me laisse le champ libre pour forcer la serrure. Je referme soigneusement la porte derrière moi, même si c'est probablement inutile. J'ouvre un à un tous les tiroirs du bureau à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. Un seul tiroir est fermé à clef, mais il ne me résiste pas longtemps. Emil pourrait avoir rangé mon téléphone à l'intérieur. Mais je ne trouve qu'un carnet de rendez-vous, un trousseau de clefs (probablement un double de sa maison) et un étui de lunettes. Évidemment. Emil n'aurait jamais laissé traîner quoique ce soit permettant de remonter à la Ligue. Il l'a probablement rangé dans un lieu sûr, ou même donné à Chloe. Je soupire de frustration et quitte le bureau, ainsi que l'hôpital pour tenter ma chance au Daily Planet. Je dois trouver Clark. _

_Contrairement à MetGen, la salle de rédaction du Daily Planet est inhabituellement silencieuse. Aucune sonnerie de téléphone ne retentit, aucun claquement de touches de claviers ne résonne contre les murs noircis de suie, aucun brouhaha ne se fait entendre. J'ai deviné, en apercevant l'emblématique globe écrasé au pied de l'immeuble en ruine, que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. Mais il fallait que je vienne vérifier. En apercevant ce qu'il reste du bureau de Loïs, je déglutis pour faire passer la boule qui vient de se former dans ma gorge. Loïs a disparu depuis le soir des événements de Doomsday. Et bien que nous n'ayons pas retrouvé son corps, tout porte à croire qu'elle a été tuée lorsque la bête a attaqué le centre-ville. _

_J'enfourche ma moto et prend la direction de Smallville. Le soleil rouge est couché et alors que la nuit s'est abattue sur la ville, on pourrait croire que rien n'a changé. J'arrive au Talon en un temps record. Aucune lumière n'est visible depuis les fenêtres qui donnent sur la rue. Certes, il est vingt-deux heures, mais Chloe n'a jamais été une couche-tôt. La porte d'entrée du café est fermée à clef, mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, je frappe à la porte de l'appartement qui le surplombe, et crie son nom pour l'inciter à m'ouvrir. Mais je reste sans réponse. Je force alors la serrure et je suis surpris de constater que le mobilier du salon a disparu. Chloe aurait-elle déménagé ? L'idée de la savoir loin de ce chao me rassure quelque peu. Mais alors que je pénètre dans sa chambre, je constate que le lit n'a pas bougé, seul le matelas manque. Je me permet d'ouvrir sa penderie encore garnie de nombreux vêtements. Mus d'une volonté propre, mes doigts glissent le long du cuir vert de la veste que je lui avais offerte pour son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Si Chloe avait déménagé, elle aurait sans nul doute emporté ses vêtements, et notamment cette veste qu'elle affectionne tant._

_Une chose est sûre, Chloe n'y vit plus. Peut-être ce lieu lui rappelait-il de mauvais souvenirs et a-t-elle préféré rester à la ferme ? Je sors en trombe de l'appartement pour me rendre à la ferme. Dis minutes plus tard, je gare la moto dans la cour, mais alors que je m'apprête à tambouriner à la porte, un inconnu ouvre le porte et se précipite vers moi en super- vitesse. _

_« Bonsoir, je viens voir Cla- »_

_Avant que je j'ai terminé ma phrase, l'homme s'écroule à mes pieds, mal en point. J'en déduis que les météorites vertes qui se trouvent dans ma poche l'affectent tout autant que Clark. Une bonne chose que j'ai pensé à en emporter avant de partir pour Smallville où j'aurais sans doute expérimenté un vol plané à travers champs. Je place une roche sur la poitrine de mon agresseur avant de quitter les lieux sans demander mon reste. _

_Avant de rentrer chez moi, je décide de tenter ma chance au manoir Luthor où Tess a élu domicile. Je suis étonné de ne voir aucun garde du corps aux portes du domaine et pénètre sans encombre dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Tess relève subitement la tête vers moi. Ses grands yeux semblent s'élargir davantage en me voyant et je peux y lire la surprise, mais aussi une pointe de frayeur. Elle regagne rapidement sa posture et me salue :_

_« Oliver. Quel bon vent t'amène ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mercy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_\- Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin à ce que je vois ! A moins que ce ne soit cet après-midi ?_

_\- Réponds à ma question !_

_\- Pour qui te prends-tu Oliver ? Tu disparais pendant des mois, me laissant gérer l'entreprise seule et là tu débarques chez moi pour réclamer des explications ? Va au Diable !_

_\- C'est exactement ce que je fais : je viens te voir. je réponds en souriant. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ici ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tour ?_

_\- Oh, parce que les affaires t'intéressent à nouveau ? »_

_Sa provocation est la goutte d'eau et je laisse soudainement exploser l'inquiétude grandissante et la frustration qui me rongent depuis mon réveil. J'avance rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et d'un geste brusque de la main, balaie tout ce qui s'y trouve avant de me mettre à hurler : _

_« Depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar ! Le soleil est rouge, il y a des types qui volent dans le ciel et je ne trouve personne qui puisse répondre à mes questions. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois, Tess, qu'est-ce que fait cette fichue tour ? »_

_Tess me dévisage maintenant avec méfiance. C'est sur un ton parfaitement professionnel qu'elle me répond ensuite : _

_« Il s'agit d'un projet environnemental que nous avons développé il y a quelques mois. Si tu étais venu travailler, tu le saurais. Ajoute-t-elle._

_\- A quoi sert-elle ?_

_\- Elle capte l'énergie du soleil pour alimenter la ville entière en électricité._

_\- En électricité ? Il n'y a plus de courant nulle part à Metropolis. Et pourquoi le soleil est-il rouge ?_

_\- Un simple effet d'optique due à la réverbération des rayons lumineux. Ne me dis pas que tu viens de t'en rendre compte ? On l'a mise en marche la semaine dernière !_

_\- Ne te fous pas de moi, Mercy ! »_

_Elle se lève se sa chaise et traverse la pièce pour ouvrir une armoire de laquelle elle sort un épais dossier. _

_« Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas ! Me défie-t-elle en jetant la pile de documents sur son bureau. »_

_Je feuillette rapidement les documents qui m'apprennent que la société partenaire de ce projet est RAO Ets détenue par un certain Mr Zod. La société ne me dit rien, en revanche, je suis certain d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de Zod quelque part._

_« Qui sont ces gens qui volent à travers la ville ? »_

_Je l'entends déglutir._

_« Ce sont des Kandoriens. Ils sont arrivés sur Terre il y a peu de temps._

_\- Ah oui ? Et que veulent-ils ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien, Oliver. Probablement la même chose que tous les immigrés : une vie meilleure ! »_

_Je n'aurais pas davantage de réponses ici. Je glisse le dossier sous mon bras et me dirige vers la sortie, escorté par Tess. En passant devant le salon, je remarque que les murs sont recouverts de grands drapés rouges aux symboles étranges. Je me retourne vers Tess, suspicieux : _

_« Tu as refait la déco ? »_

_Je la sens se tendre à côté de moi et son visage palit._

_« Rentre chez toi, Oliver. Me dit-elle, son regard fermement planté dans le mien. Il est dangereux d'errer dans les rues par les temps qui courent. »_

_Je comprends alors qu'elle a peur pour moi. Dans quoi s'est-elle encore fourrée ? Je regagne ma moto en grognant de frustration. Je suis aussi près d'avoir des réponses à mes questions que lorsque je me suis réveillé dans ce cauchemar il y a plus de cinq heures. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Chloe. Et pire que tout, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle est saine et sauve. Ma gorge se serre. Chloe a toujours un plan. Et un plan B. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de me raccrocher à cette pensée si je veux éviter de devenir fou. Car une chose est sûre, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de lui avoir tourné le dos._

* * *

La journée touche bientôt à sa fin lorsque nous arrivons à Metropolis. Nous cachons le véhicule puis nous jetons ce que nous pouvons emporter de médicaments dans de grands sacs avant de traverser la ville à pied. Nous ne rencontrons aucun obstacle sur le retour, mais le soleil se couche déjà lorsque nous parvenons enfin au QG.

Je réalise alors que nous sommes partis bien trop longtemps et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. C'est quatre à quatre que je descends les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol où est installé notre refuge. Je me précipite ensuite vers l'infirmerie, mais alors que je traverse la salle commune en trombe, je tombe nez à nez avec Emil. Aucun mot n'est échangé entre nous. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je comprends à son air contrit que les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Bart. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge et je déglutis difficilement pour tenter de la faire passer. Mes yeux me brûlent. Rageusement, je lance mon poing dans le mur le plus proche, puis je jette le sac de médicaments au sol avant de quitter la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe PV

Septembre 2009

Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas observé un coucher de soleil. Avant, il m'arrivait souvent d'admirer les nuances d'orange qui s'entremêlaient dans le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la Tour de Contrôle. J'aimais la façon dont les couleurs chatoyantes contrastaient avec les buildings gris de Metropolis lorsque le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon et que la ville s'endormait paisiblement, sous la présence bienveillante du Flou et des autres justiciers. Notre champs d'action me semblait infini et l'avenir de l'humanité plein de promesses.

Mais les couchers de soleil sont devenus bien moins extraordinaires ces derniers temps. Depuis que Zod a construit la tour solaire, la Terre baigne désormais dans une lumière incandescente. Depuis les hauteurs de notre quartier général, j'observe cet étrange soleil rouge se coucher lentement sur Metropolis. Mais la ville qui s'étend sous mes pieds n'est désormais plus que désolation.

Patiemment, j'attends d'apercevoir le rayon vert. On le distingue plus nettement sous le soleil rouge, notamment lorsque le ciel est dégagé comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de rationnel à cela, j'y est toujours vu un symbole d'espoir. En partie parce que la kryptonite verte est notre unique rempart contre la tyrannie, mais aussi parce qu'il m'évoque mon dernier héros.

Oliver. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant. Il est le dernier lien qui me rattache à mon ancienne vie, la vie presque normale que je menais avant que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos. Parfois la nuit, je me réveille en hurlant après avoir revécu dans mon sommeil, les horreurs qui se sont produites depuis ce jour maudit.

Le soleil s'est couché et j'aperçois enfin les silhouettes de mes équipiers se faufiler vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils sont tous vivants. Je soupire de soulagement et décide de regagner la sécurité de notre abri. Alors que je traverse le long couloir qui mène à ma chambre, les personnes que je croise m'adresse un regard compatissant. Flagg pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre légèrement dans un geste qui se veut probablement réconfortant. Ils savent tous que je viens de perdre un ami très cher.

Comment peuvent-ils continuer à placer leur vie entre mes mains alors que tout le monde autour de moi meurt sous mes ordres ?

J'ai toujours eu tendance à diriger les gens. Ça a sans doute commencé avec Clark et Pete, lorsque j'étais directrice en chef de la Torche. Puis j'ai continué avec la Ligue en tant que Tour de Contrôle. Car bien que ce soit Oliver qui ait formé l'équipe, c'était le plus souvent moi qui dirigeais les opérations.

Aussi, lorsque j'ai monté notre petit groupe de résistants, mon aptitude à former des plans de missions en béton et à attribuer les tâches à chacun en fonction de ses aptitudes a vite convaincu tout le monde. Très vite, on est venu me demander de régler des problèmes de logistique ou d'organisation. Et je ne manquais pas de trouver une solution pour chaque problème.

Un jour, alors qu'un ancien membre de l'escadron suicide est entré dans le bureau où nous programmions une mission de reconnaissance pour évoquer un quelconque problème à Flagg, ce dernier a simplement répondu « Demande à la chef ! » Je me souviens avoir ressenti une réelle fierté devant la confiance dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Et la satisfaction d'être enfin reconnue pour ce dont j'étais capable.

Aujourd'hui, je regrette tout ça. Je ne mérite pas leur confiance. Je ne réussis qu'à les conduire à une mort certaine.

* * *

_Novembre 2008_

_« Alors, comment on fait pour anéantir ses tyrans extraterrestres ? Me demande Victor. »_

_Lui, Arthur et Dinah nous ont rejoint au Talon où nous avons trouvé refuge pour le moment. Mais je sais que nous n'y serons pas à l'abri très longtemps et qu'il va nous falloir trouver rapidement un endroit protégé par de la kryptonite. Je leur explique tout ce que je sais sur ces envahisseurs, sur la manière dont ils tirent leurs pouvoirs et sur leur point faible. _

_« J'ai une vieille amie qui pourrait régler le problème en quelques secondes. Sen fait, sa simple présence affaiblirait suffisamment les Kandoriens pour que l'on puisse les neutraliser. Malheureusement, chaque fois que je suis parvenue à la localiser, elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps sur place pour que j'aie le temps de la rejoindre. Toi en revanche, tu pourrais l'intercepter, ajoutais-je à l'intention de Bart._

_-Dis-moi tout, Chloelicieuse ! Qui est cette fille et comment elle peut nous aider ? _

_\- Lana est une amie que j'avais au lycée. Clark et elle ont vécu une histoire qui s'est mal terminée. Pour faire court, elle a découvert que Lex avait fabriqué une sorte de combinaison lui permettant d'obtenir les mêmes pouvoirs que Clark. Vitesse, force... Tout ! Pour éviter que Lex ne l'utilise pour dominer le monde, Lana l'a volée et l'a enfilée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette combinaison avait aussi la propriété d'absorber la kryptonite. Et Lana a dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour étouffer une bombe à la kryptonite qui aurait détruit tout Metropolis. Après ça, elle dégageait tellement de kryptonite que Clark ne supportait plus d'être prêt d'elle sans être malade. Et Lana a du partir._

_\- Triste histoire. dit Victor._

_\- Enfoiré de Luthor ! siffle Dinah. _

_\- Comme tu dis ! Donc le plan A, c'est de retrouver Lana. Ça va être plus difficile maintenant que je n'ai plus le super ordinateur de la Tour de Contrôle, mais avec l'aide de Bart, on peut y arriver !_

_\- A tes ordres, chef !_

_\- Le plan B, c'est de retrouver un objet qu'on appelle le livre de RAO. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il pourrait régler notre problème. J'ai découvert plusieurs allusions à ce livre dans les fichiers que j'ai piraté dans l'ordinateur de Tess Mercer. Et je crois savoir où il se trouve..._

_\- Et où est-il ? S'enquit Victor._

_\- Chez Clark. A la ferme._

_\- Ouch ! Lâche Bart. Ça va être difficile, les méchants aliens ont investi les lieux. Même moi je ne m'y risquerais pas ! _

_\- Alors on va avoir besoin d'aide. Je vais contacter mes anciens patients d'Isis. Plus nombreux on sera, plus on aura de chances de réussir. Mais avant tout, il faut trouver un endroit sûr... et nous procurer des armes. »_

_Le jour suivant, je recherche des plans des usines des environs afin de trouver un endroit parfait où nous installer. Il faut que l'abri soit en sous-sol et recouvert d'une chape de plomb pour nous dissimuler de la vision à rayon X des kandoriens. Chaque fois que je trouve un local correspondant à mes exigences, Bart part en reconnaissance. A la fin de la journée, nous trouvons enfin un lieu qui me satisfasse. L'ironie du sort a voulu que ce soit un ancien laboratoire 33.1 abandonné. Le stock de kryptonite qu'il contient encore nous permet de créer une barrière de protection tout autour du bâtiment, mais également le long de l'escalier qui mène au sous-sol._

_Nous rapportons du Talon de quoi passer la nuit et nous nous installons le soir même dans notre nouvel abri. Le lendemain, nous allons récupérer les armes à la kryptonite que j'ai commandées il y a quelques semaines de cela avec l'argent d'Oliver en prévision d'une telle situation. _

_Les jours suivants, nous constituons des stocks de nourriture grappillées ici et là par Bart qui est plus ravie de me démontrer ses aptitudes pour le chapardage. Pendant ce temps là, je contacte mes anciens patients d'Isis dans l'espoir de les rallier à ma cause. Aucun d'entre eux n'a répondu à mes appels, mais je parviens à en géo-localiser certains et je découvre qu'ils sont tous situés dans le même immeuble à Metropolis._

_Nous nous y rendons tous ensemble, mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, une voix nasillarde nous surprend :_

_« Plus un geste où je tire ! Et je ne rate jamais ma cible... »_

_Je me retourne vers co-équipiers, puis prends une grande inspiration avant de répondre : _

_« Je suis Chloe Sullivan. Mais on m'appelle aussi la Tour de Contrôle. Je viens vous proposer une alliance pour former la Résistance. »_

_Seul le silence me répond et pendant près d'une minute, je n'ose plus bouger. Puis soudain, une autre voix au timbre plus bas et légèrement rauque retentit :_

_« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer ! »_

_Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour convaincre Rick Flagg de me suivre. Devant ma connaissance de l'ennemi et mon stock d'armes, il a vite compris qu'il aurait plus de chance de survivre à mes côtés. Avec lui se trouvait Betty et quatre autres jeunes méta-humains dont je m'étais occupée l'an passé : Mike, Theresa et Jake. Ils m'ont semblé presque soulagés de me retrouver et ils m'ont suivie sans discuter. Deadshot a ronchonné, mais pas contesté. Nous avions les premières recrues de la Résistance. Chacun avait des contacts avec d'autres personnes possédant des aptitudes et petit à petit, le groupe s'est agrandi. Nous avons également récupéré Emil. Un médecin spécialiste des méta-humains, c'est toujours utile._

_Lors de nos virées à la surface, il nous arrive fréquemment de secourir des civiles. Et bien que Rick y ait été fermement opposé au départ, j'ai insisté pour les prendre sous notre protection. Je lui ai démontré que chacun avait un rôle à jouer et en quelques semaines, notre petit groupe s'est étendu à une micro-société souterraine composée d'une trentaine de membres. _

_Rapidement, j'ai cherché à prendre contact avec d'autres groupes de résistants ailleurs dans le pays, puis dans le monde entier. Car si notre tyran extraterrestre a élu son quartier général dans la ville natale de Clark pour des raisons évidentes, il a veillé à déléguer le contrôle des autres nations à ses sbires. Or, si je sais que c'est ici que tout doit se jouer, il me semble important de donner aux autres résistants les moyens de se protéger. _

_C'était Bart qui était chargé de délivrer les messages et les colis de kryptonite aux autres groupes lors de ses déplacements à travers le monde pour retrouver Lana._

* * *

Tous mes espoirs de vaincre Zod sont morts ce soir avec Bart. Il était un élément clé de notre groupe notre meilleur atout. Plus rapide que les kandoriens, il pouvait s'en approcher plus facilement sans se faire repérer et avec la possibilité de les semer si ça arrivait. Il pouvait se rendre de l'autre côté du globe en quelques minutes pour transmettre des messages aux groupes résistants étrangers ou pour traquer Lana. Sa disparition réduit à néant ces deux objectifs.

C'était aussi celui qui ne départait jamais de sa bonne humeur et trouvait toujours une plaisanterie à sortir à tout moment quand l'ambiance se faisait trop lourde. Sans lui, j'ai l'impression que l'obscurité est en train de m'engloutir. Oliver est ma dernière lueur, mon rayon vert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi les chapitres concernant notre archer préféré sont plus longs ^^**

* * *

Oliver PV

**Septembre 2009**

Son sourire me manque. Chloe ne sourit plus depuis bien longtemps. Je sais qu'elle se blâme pour tout ce qu'il s'est produit, d'abord avec Davis, puis avec Zod. Et à chaque perte que nous subissons, une petite partie d'elle meurt également.

Parfois, lorsque nous sommes seuls, ses lèvres s'étirent sur une plaisanterie que je raconte. Mais son regard reste terne. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rallumer l'étincelle qui s'y trouvait autrefois.

Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai rencontrée dans la grange de Clark. Elle m'étais apparue si jeune et insouciante à l'époque. Et pourtant elle avait déjà traversé bien des épreuves. C'est le jour où elle a débarqué dans mon appartement, me proposant son aide pour retrouver Bart, révélant au passage qu'elle avait découvert ma double identité comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple détail, que j'ai compris qu'il y avait bien plus derrière ses grands yeux verts et son joli sourire.

Cette époque me paraît si lointaine désormais. Tellement d'événements se sont produits depuis. Et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ! Persécutés, contraints de nous cacher pour survivre et nous battre pour notre liberté.

Je n'ose imaginer combien la mort de Bart doit l'affecter. Il a été le premier à revenir lorsqu'elle cherchait à réunir la Ligue. Ma gorge se serre. La culpabilité qui me ronge est, ce soir, encore plus lourde à porter.

Je décide de laisser Chloe seule avec ses pensées pour le moment et de relâcher un peu de tension dans la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

**_Décembre 2008_**

_Depuis le balcon de mon appartement, je découvre une réalité qui ne m'avait pas encore rattrapé jusqu'à présent : comment l'invasion de ces extraterrestres a affecté nos vies. Dans cette ville autrefois si bruyante, il règne un silence inquiétant. La où le trafic était parfois insupportable, il ne circule plus une seule voiture. __Les bombardements qui ont eu lieu ont détruit une partie de la ville. Par chance, la Queen Tower n'a pas été touchée._

_Parfois, j'aperçois de petits groupes de personnes pénétrer dans une boutique et en ressortir les bras chargés de marchandises. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Comment ai-je pu laisser les choses en arriver là ?_

_Cela fait maintenant quinze jours que je me suis réveillé dans cet enfer et depuis, je n'ai réussi à contacter aucun membre de la ligue. Si j'ai pu trouver un téléphone de remplacement dans un tiroir de mon bureau, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, le réseau téléphonique étant coupé. Je ne sais ce que sont devenus mes amis, ni même s'ils sont toujours en vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul. Pas même lorsque j'étais coincé sur cette fichue île déserte ! _

_J'ai repris les séances d'entraînement et le yoga et cessé totalement l'alcool et les pilules, bien conscient que si je veux avoir une chance de survivre et de retrouver les autres, je dois avoir l'esprit clair et être au top de mes capacités. Aujourd'hui, je vais devoir sortir pour me ravitailler. Moi qui avais l'habitude de me faire livrer mes courses à domicile, je vais devoir voler de la nourriture dans des magasins abandonnés. _

_J'enfile un sweat noir à capuche par dessus mon t-shirt, glisse un couteau dans la ceinture de mon jean, passe mon carquois par dessus mon épaule et attrape mon arbalète avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Dans la rue, je longe les murs et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers le premier magasin de la rue, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de chez moi. Mais lorsque j'y parviens, je constate sans réel étonnement, que la vitrine est entièrement brisée et que les rayons ont été vandalisés. Il ne reste rien que quelques débris au sol. Je poursuis mon chemin vers le prochain magasin tout en prenant conscience que la mission ravitaillement s'avère plus ardue que je ne l'avais imaginée. _

_Deux heures plus tard, je me trouve de l'autre côté de la ville, toujours à la recherche de nourriture au sein d'un gigantesque centre commercial. Si les rayons ont également été ravagés, je m'aventure dans la réserve où, je l'espère, les pilleurs n'ont pas pensé à chercher. Après avoir fouillé plusieurs salles, je découvre des boîtes en carton encore fermement scellées. J'attrape le couteau à ma ceinture et entreprends de découvrir ce qu'elles contiennent. La première boîte renferme des tubes de dentifrice. Je hausse les épaules et jette deux tubes dans le sac que j'ai emporté. Les suivantes contiennent des savonnettes et si je décide d'en emporter quelques unes, je suis un peu frustré de n'avoir encore rien trouvé de comestible. _

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, toutes les boîtes sont ouvertes à mes pieds et mon sac à dos est bien rempli. Il est temps de rentrer chez moi. Je parcours le chemin en sens inverse et regagne bientôt la rue. La nuit est déjà tombée sur la ville. Le centre commercial est un peu excentré et à cette heure tardive, il n'y a pas âme qui vive, ce qui m'arrange bien. _

_Je n'ai pas fait trois pas dans la rue que j'entends les pleurs d'un enfant. Je tends l'oreille et me dirige malgré moi vers un parc d'où proviennent des éclats de voix. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je découvre la scène qui se joue devant moi : Trois hommes encerclent une femme et ses deux enfants. _

_« Je... Je cherchais simplement à manger. Pour les enfants, répond la mère._

_\- Après le couvre-feu ? Demande l'un des hommes._

_\- Je ne trouvais rien, répond la femme. Nous avons mis plus de temps que prévu ? Prenez la nourriture, si vous voulez. Prenez tout ! Mais laissez mes enfants, je vous en prie ! »_

_J'attrape une flèche dans mon carquois, dégaine mon arbalète et relâche la flèche qui vient épingler l'un des hommes par sa veste contre le mur derrière lui. Ce dernier pousse un cri de surprise et tous les regards se tournent vers moi. _

_« Laissez-les tranquille ! Je crie._

_\- Tu t'es pris pour qui, toi ? Robin des Bois ? Demande un deuxième homme._

_\- C''est l'Archer Vert ! s'écrit l'un des enfants avec admiration. »_

_Je me rappelle alors que je ne porte ni mon costume, ni mes lunettes et j'espère que la capuche et l'obscurité suffisent à dissimuler mon visage. Mais mes inquiétudes à ce sujet disparaissent immédiatement lorsque l'homme que je viens d'épingler arrache la flèche et la brise entre ses doigts. La seconde suivante, il est juste devant moi, le regard mauvais. C'est seulement à cet instant que je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas de braqueurs ordinaires. Ce sont des kandoriens. Je déglutis. _

_Avant que je n'ai le temps de cligner des paupières, il me projette contre une cabane de jardin. Mon dos heurte douloureusement l'abri de bois. Je tente de me relever, cherchant du regard mon arbalète que j'ai du lâcher pendant mon vol plané, mais le gars est de nouveau devant moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine tandis que je cherche désespérément un moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. Et où est Clark quand on a besoin de lui ? _

_Le type me saisit par le col de mon sweat et me plaque rudement contre la cabane avant de lever son poing devant mon visage. Je ferme les yeux, anticipant la douleur qui ne va pas tarder. Mais le coup ne vient pas et je sens bientôt la prise du type se relâcher. J'ose ouvrir les yeux et découvre le corps inanimé de mon agresseur à mes pieds, une flèche plantée fièrement dans son dos. Je relève la tête. Ses deux acolytes se trouvent dans la même situation. Je remarque alors une personne qui se tient dans l'obscurité, une arbalète chargée à la main. Mon regard se porte sur la pointe de la flèche qui émet une lueur verte. _

_« Des flèches en kryptonite ! » Je réalise avec émerveillement_

_Et alors que je m'interroge sur l'identité de mon sauveur, celui-ci fait quelques pas vers moi et le rayon de lune éclaire son visage. _

_« Chloe ? Chloe, je suis tellement content de te voir ! »_

_Le soulagement de la savoir en vie, mêlé à celui de croiser enfin un visage familier a raison de moi et je franchis rapidement la distance qui nous sépare et la serre dans mes bras. Mais je me rends vite compte qu'au lieu de retourner mon étreinte, elle se raidit dans mes bras. Je la relâche alors, songeant que nous n'avons jamais partagé cette intimité auparavant et que je la mets probablement mal à l'aise. _

_Elle se tourne vers la femme et les enfants et s'enquiert de savoir si aucun d'entre eux n'est blessé. _

_« Nous allons vous mettre à l'abri, promet-elle. »_

_Tandis que je hiérarchise intérieurement toutes les questions que je veux lui poser, mes pensées sont interrompues par la voix d'un homme au regard bleu acier que je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué jusqu'à présent. _

_« C'est qui celui-là ? Demande-t-il._

_\- Oliver Queen. Autrefois connu comme l'Archer Vert.__ »__ répond Chloe en plantant son regard dans le mien._

_Mon cœur se serre alors devant ce que je considère comme un acte de trahison. Certes, je n'ai pas été très amical lors de notre dernière rencontre, mais j'étais persuadé que la loyauté de Chloe était sans borne. Elle sait l'importance de mon alter ego. _

_« Chloe ! Tu viens de révéler mon identité à ce type !_

_\- Regarde autour de toi, Oliver ! Qui tu es n'a plus aucune importance ! C'est ce que tu sais faire qui compte. »_

_Je décide de mettre ma rancune de côté pour plus tard et détourne le regard qui vient se poser se poser sur l'arbalète qu'elle tient fermement dans sa main. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admiratif devant les flèches en kryptonite._

_« Ingénieux ! Je déclare en désignant du menton la pointe de la flèche._

_\- Courtoisie de Queen Industry.__»__ me répond-elle en relevant fièrement le menton. _

_J'ai l'impression de me faire poignarder dans le dos pour la seconde fois de la soirée._

_« Tu m'as volé de l'argent ?_

_\- Tu m'as dit de prendre tout ce que je voulais, tant que je te laissais tranquille. »_

_Je reste sans voix. _

_« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais plus là pour me le reprocher. » Ajoute-t-elle en haussant son sourcil droit._

_Elle se tourne alors vers l'homme et déclare « On rentre ! » avant de faire demi-tour et de rebrousser chemin sans un regard vers moi. Trois autres personnes qui étaient restées en retrait lui emboîtent le pas aussitôt et la mère de famille s'empresse de suivre le groupe, poussant ses enfants devant elle. _

_« Après toi ! » Me lance l'homme aux yeux bleus._

_O_

_Après avoir longuement marché, nous parvenons au cœur d'une zone industrielle. Chloe, toujours en tête de peloton, se faufile à travers un trou dans le grillage qui borde l'une des usines. Je remarque les pierres vertes disposées sur le sol formant une barrière. Nous gagnons le bâtiment par l'arrière. Là, une porte s'ouvre sur un escalier qui s'enfonce dans le sous-sol. Nous l'empruntons pendant ce qui me semble une éternité et je ne peux empêcher la pointe d'anxiété qui m'assaille. Le passage est étroit et seulement éclairé par la lueur verdâtre des météores disposées ça et là dans le but d'éloigner les visiteurs importuns. Après de longues minutes, nous parvenons enfin à une autre porte et je ne m'attends pas à ce qui se trouve derrière. _

_Tandis que nous empruntons un long couloir, nous passons devant de nombreuses salles où des gens que je n'ai jamais vus auparavant s'affairent à différentes activités. Dans l'une d'elle, des personnes s'entraînent au tir et au combat, dans une autre on y fait la lessive, dans une autre encore se trouve une grande table entourée de chaises de tailles et de formes différentes ainsi que des fauteuils situés dans les angles. Un petit groupe d'enfants jouent silencieusement sur le sol. Mon cerveau a du mal à mettre du sens sur les informations que mes yeux lui envoient. Serait-ce une sorte de refuge ? Je suis tellement distrait par cette scène que je manque de percuter un homme qui traverse le couloir._

_« Désolé !_

_\- Ollie ? »_

_Je détourne alors mon regard du groupe d'enfants pour me focaliser sur le visage de la personne en face de moi._

_« Vic ? Ça alors, Victor !_

_\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, vieux, répond mon ami en me donnant une accolade ! »_

_J'ai mille questions à lui poser, mais je vais devoir attendre encore un peu. Chloe pénètre dans une petite pièce et dépose le sac qu'elle portait sur le dos. Puis se tourne vers moi et sans un mot, me prend le sac à dos remplis de vivres que je suis parvenu à rassembler. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais son regard m'en dissuade. Une vieille femme prend les sacs et commence à ranger les boites de conserves, les paquets de farine et autres denrées que Chloe et son groupe ont récupéré lors de leur petite virée. Chloe confie ses nouveaux protégés à la femme et lui demande de leur trouver une chambre, puis elle poursuit son chemin vers une autre pièce, plus petite, dont le mur est recouvert de documents. Sur un coin de table, à moitié enseveli sous une pile de papiers, je distingue un objet orange que je reconnais immédiatement : l'ordinateur portable de Chloe. Ne pouvant plus retenir ma curiosité plus longtemps, je demande enfin :_

_« Chloe, c'est quoi cet endroit ? »_

_Elle se tourne alors enfin vers moi. _

_« Bienvenu au Quartier Général de la Résistance ! »_

_Cette nuit là, je retrouve la plupart de mes amis : Victor, Bart, Emil, Jonn et même Dinah. Chloe a réussi à réunir toute la ligue. Arthur est en mission de recrutement en plein milieu du Pacifique, mais il est en contact avec Chloe et se tient prêt pour les missions importantes. J'apprends également avec tristesse que Loïs est toujours portée disparue depuis les événements de Doomsday et que Clark a quitté Metropolis (et Chloe) juste après. _

_Malgré les circonstances, je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis des mois. Je ne suis plus seul. Et je viens de retrouver quelque chose que j'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps : l'espoir. _

_Dès le lendemain de mon arrivée au QG, Chloe m'assigne à l'entraînement de son équipe. Un rôle important que je ne pense pas mérité. Pourtant, Chloe est persuadée que je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour le jouer et je suis bien déterminé à lui prouver qu'elle a raison de me faire confiance à nouveau. En dehors des quelques informations qu'elle partage pour que je comprenne le fonctionnement de l'équipe, nous échangeons peu. Je me souviens d'une jeune fille joviale et loquace dont le seul sourire pouvait illuminer tout Metropolis. La personne que j'ai en face de moi tous les jours est fermée, froide et éteinte. Et je ne cesse de me demander si c'est la mort de Jimmy, l'invasion kandorienne ou bien notre départ à tous qui l'a changée ainsi._

_Il m'a fallu des mois pour parvenir à regagner sa confiance et son amitié. Je suis parvenu à fissurer les murs qu'elle a érigés tout autour d'elle pour se protéger et j'ai pu découvrir que la jeune fille que j'avais connue était toujours là, quelque part, trop effrayée pour se montrer. Parfois, il m'arrive de l'atteindre._

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là, je vais la retrouver dans sa chambre, où plutôt, la pièce qui lui fait office de chambre. Un matelas à la couleur douteuse est posé à même le sol, négligemment recouvert d'une couverture. Une petite bassine d'eau trône dans un coin pour la toilette. Nous sommes terrés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous le sol, aussi la seule source de lumière provient d'un morceau de bougie placé sur une vieille caisse de bois. Quelques vêtements entreposés contre le mur et un exemplaire de Guerre et Paix que je lui ai ramené d'un de mes raids au centre-ville constituent ses effets personnels. Bien sûr, un stock de flèches dont les pointes ont été forgées dans de la kryptonite et une arbalète chargée sont toujours à portée de sa main.

Elle lève vers moi ses yeux emplis de larme qu'elle refuse de verser et mon cœur se serre. Alors, sans un mot, je m'approche doucement et la serre dans mes bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Désolée pour le délais à ceux qui attendait la suite de cette histoire, le peu de retour que j'ai eu ne m'a pas vraiment motivée à poursuivre les publications. J'ai eu plus de retour sur mes fics publiées en anglais (la communauté anglo-saxonne est énorme). Donc fans francophones de Chlollie manifestez-vous ! Aussi, je suis peut-être la seule à trouver que l'épisode Pandora est super intéressant et permet beaucoup d'interprétations... A ce sujet, pour que tout soit clair sur cet univers parallèle, je rappelle que _**l'élément qui différencie les deux timelines est le retour de Loïs**._ Dans l'univers de Pandora, Loïs est toujours portée disparue. Clark fait toujours le « mort » et Oliver est toujours dans l'autodestruction. Chloe n'a jamais lancé l'opération roulette. Jonn Johns n'a jamais récupéré ses pouvoirs puisque les événements d'absolute justice n'ont jamais eu lieu et il n'a donc jamais rencontré le docteur Fate. Dans le timeline de la série, la construction de la tour s'achève en février (Clark la détruit le jour de la saint valentin). Oliver étant « revenu » en octobre grâce à Chloe il a tenté de faire annuler le projet et a au moins réussi à en retarder la construction. Dans cet univers, sans l'intervention d'Oliver, la construction de la Tour s'achève plus tôt (en novembre).

Sinon c'est un chapitre de transition dans lequel on apprend les différents champs d'action de la résistance, ainsi que le rôle de chacun, les rapports entre les différents personnages (des choses que j'aurais aimé voir dans la série). Mais je vous promets un ascenseur émotionnel dans le chapitre 8 ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Chloe PV

**Septembre 2009**

« Tout est prêt pour la livraison. » Lance Rick en déposant un petit paquet sur mon bureau.

Ma gorge se serre en apercevant le colis de dagues en kryptonite que Vladimir, notre métallurgiste, a préparé pour nos alliés européens, et je prends le temps de déglutir pour faire passer la boule qui y a élu domicile avant de répondre d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

« J'ai décidé d'abandonner ce projet. C'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Nous devons nous focaliser sur la recherche du livre de RAO.

\- Je croyais qu'il était important de communiquer et d'accompagner les autres groupes résistants à travers le monde. » Rétorque Rick que cette nouvelle semble mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Je lève finalement mon regard froid vers lui.

« Nous avons perdu le seul agent capable d'assurer cette mission. Le projet est donc annulé. »

Je détourne le regard et baisse la tête, prétendant étudier les plans étalés sur mon bureau.

« Bien sûr. Je suis désolé...

-Rick ? Mike te cherche. Coupe Oliver en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-A plus tard ! »

Rick file sans demander sans reste.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? Demande Oliver. C'est un super pouvoir, c'est ça ? »

Devant son énigmatique question, je ne peux que lever un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu mesures quoi ? Un mètre soixante-trois ? Et tu parviens à terroriser le plus impitoyable des mercenaires d'un simple regard. Alors, tu peux bien me l'avouer à moi : c'est ton super pouvoir ? »

Son regard chaleureux et son sourire en coin m'arrache un demi-sourire.

« Surtout ne le répète à personne ! »

Il sourit également.

« Et dire que durant toutes ces années, j'ai du utiliser un déformateur de voix pour impressionner les criminel ! Ajoute-t-il en soupirant.

-Ce sont les collants qui te discréditent.

-Ce ne sont pas des collants ! Proteste-t-il. »

Je souris en repensant à toutes les fois où nous nous sommes chamailler à ce sujet. J'aimais bien le taquiner autrefois. Il faut dire qu'entre son statut de millionnaire playboy et celui de super-héros, son égo avait grand besoin d'être contenu. Et je me faisais une joie de lui montrer qu'il ne m'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter la première fois où je l'ai rencontré. J'étais restée muette devant son sourire enjôleur et son corps d'athlète. Mais par la suite, je ne me suis jamais gênée pour le remettre à sa place lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude de gérer les millionnaires égocentriques et les super-héros.

Je le reluque ouvertement de la tête aux pieds. Comme à son habitude, il porte un pantalon noir sur des chaussures noires, un blouson de cuir noir et un foulard noir autour du cou.

« Je dois admettre que le vert te va mieux. »

Il sourit mais je décèle une pointe de nostalgie dans son regard. L'Archer Vert lui manque. Et même s'il continue de sauver des innocents et de lutter contre le mal avec son arc et ses flèches, je sais que le personnage qu'il s'était construit lui manque. Tout autant que la Tour de Contrôle me manque...

« Je viens t'avertir que nous partons. »

Je déglutis avant de hocher la tête. Tous les jours, une équipe part à la recherche de nourriture pour le groupe. Ce ne sont pas les missions les plus dangereuses puisqu'il s'agit simplement d'arpenter les rues désertes de Metropolis. Cependant il n'est pas exclu de tomber sur des kandoriens. De plus, nous avons épuisé les commerces et les habitations les plus proches durant les premières semaines. Nous devons donc nous éloigner chaque jour un peu plus loin. Les trois équipes chargées de cette mission fonctionnent selon un système de roulement. Oliver sort donc tous les trois jours, mais je ne l'accompagne que rarement, lorsqu'il faut remplacer quelqu'un. Et lorsque vient son tour, je retiens mon souffle. Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

« Sois prudent. »

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant de faire demi-tour.

/

_Décembre 2008_

_« Salut Chloelicieuse ! » lance Bart en pénétrant dans la pièce que j'ai choisi comme bureau. _

_Il me fait une bise sur la joue avant de croquer à pleines dents dans un énorme morceau de pain. Sacré Bart ! Il arrivera toujours à me faire sourire._

_« Ça ne vaut pas des burritos ! » ajoute-t-il avec un soupir. _

_-Comment s'est déroulée la rencontre avec le groupe de Londres ?_

_-Perfecto ! Je leur ai donné ton petit colis et je leur ai expliqué comment s'en servir. Ils étaient impressionnés. Je crois qu'ils m'ont vu comme un héros. »_

_Il me fait un clin d'œil._

_« Parfait. Demain, tu te rendras à Tokyo._

_-A vos ordres, Chloevara de mi corazón. »_

_Il me fait un petit salut militaire._

_« Et avec Arthur ?_

_\- Je lui ai donné le colis. Il n'a pas trouvé la moindre trace de Lana non plus. A croire qu'elle s'est volatilisée._

_\- A moins qu'elle n'ait, elle aussi, perdu ses pouvoirs à cause de la tour. »_

_Je fais signe à Bart qu'il est libre et il quitte le bureau en super-vitesse, faisant s'envoler les plans disposés sur la table. Il y avait longtemps, me dis-je avec un pincement au cœur en pensant aux nombreuses fois où Clark entrait ou sortait de la même façon, provoquant irrémédiablement le même résultat. _

_Je me tourne alors vers Rick, occupé à nettoyer ses pistolets consciencieusement dans un coin de la pièce. _

_« Il va falloir abandonner la recherche de Lana. C'est une perte de temps et d'énergie. _

_\- Visiblement, elle n'a pas envie de faire quoique ce soit ou bien elle serait revenue d'elle-même depuis longtemps. Ajoute Rick._

_\- A moins qu'elle ait perdu ses pouvoirs et qu'elle se cache. »_

_Rick se contente de renifler bruyamment._

_« Nous devons monter l'opération pour détruire la Tour solaire au plus vite. C'est notre nouvelle priorité. _

_-Cette tour est mieux gardée que la maison blanche, l'approcher pour faire une reco est déjà assez difficile, alors la faire sauter avec le peu d'hommes que nous avons, c'est une mission suicide._

_-Le nombre importe peu si nous sommes bien préparés. »_

_Rick fit une moue dubitative._

_«Quelle est l'option numéro 2 ?_

_\- Retrouver le livre de RAO._

_-Donc attaquer la ferme des Kents, ajoute Rick en grimaçant. »_

_J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, pensive. La ferme des Kents a été réhabilité en camps de prisonniers. Lors de notre dernière mission de reconnaissance, nous avons comptabilisé une trentaine de prisonniers à libérer et une dizaine de kandoriens à neutraliser. Un comptage approximatif qui nécessite une bonne préparation logistique. _

_« Je me demande comment on va loger toutes ces personnes._

_-Attends, tu n'envisages quand même pas de ramener tous ces gens ici ? On a déjà assez de bouches à nourrir !»_

_Je le regarde un instant sans un mot._

_« Non, tu as raison. Il va falloir leur faire quitter la ville._

_\- Leur faire quitter la ville ? Tu es devenue folle ? _

_\- Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, Rick, nous commençons à être nombreux. Nous devons donc envisager de faire évacuer ceux qui le souhaitent. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas les garder ici contre leur gré ! »_

_Le visage de Rick est crispé par la colère. Il n'était déjà pas d'accord pour ramener au refuge les civiles que nous avons délivrés des Kandoriens. Et maintenant que je propose de les faire évacuer, il s'y oppose. _

_« As-tu pensé une minute à ce qu'il se passerait pour nous si l'un d'eux se faisait prendre ? Les kandoriens n'hésiteraient pas à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il leur indique l'emplacement de notre refuge. Ils n'auraient alors plus qu'à faire brûler le bâtiment pour tous nous décimer. C'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_Je reste impassible devant ses cris. _

_« Bien sûr que non. Mais comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, nos tentatives de nous débarrasser des kandoriens sont au point mort, et bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, nous devons maintenant envisager des solutions à long terme. _

_\- Et bien, je préfère risquer ma peau en détruisant cette fichue tour plutôt qu'en allant relâcher dans la nature, des imbéciles qui se feront reprendre à la première occasion ! »_

_Rick marque un point. Deux même, en comptant le précédent. Mais plusieurs civiles que nous avons libérés des kandoriens ont manifesté le désir de quitter le refuge pour retrouver leur famille et nous ne pouvons pas le leur interdire. Je décide d'opter pour un compromis._

_« Très bien. Dans ce cas, va pour la destruction de la Tour Solaire. Mais si jamais elle échoue, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer la ferme et de faire évacuer les civiles. »_

_Cette mission me donne déjà des sueurs froides. La tour solaire étant la source du pouvoir des kandoriens, elle est gardée en permanence. Lorsque Victor est revenu, nous avons travaillé ensemble sur le virus que j'avais codé. Mais quelques heures avant de le lancer sur la tour, tout le courant a brusquement cessé de circuler dans la ville. Ce jour là, nous avons essuyé notre premier échec. Et ce n'était malheureusement que le premier d'une longue série. _


End file.
